Whispers In The Dark
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Once upon a time there was the town of Trost. And within this town they had one rule and one rule only. Never, under any circumstances, go into the forest. Too bad Armin didn't even have the chance to listen... AU. Eremin. Rated M for future chapters.


**Hello! Guess what? I'm writing a chapter story. Can you believe it? Yes I will finish it because this idea has completely taken over my life. A bit of it is already written. I can't say how long it will be because I honestly have no idea. But this has taken over my life and I freaking love it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Some gore, horror, oocness probably. The time changes a few times so it's best to pay attention to that. Expect feels. The feels will be coming.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously the characters of SNK do not belong to me. But this idea does and so does this story. **

**Dedicated to Jean-Huh-Kirschnickerdoodle.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Once upon a long time ago, there was the town of Trost. A town that had a story that desperately needed to be told. But it was such a long time ago that over time, it had been twisted and changed that no one actually knew the truth anymore. It was long before cell phones, computers, internet and television. Long before cars, microwaves, indoor bathrooms and the world wars. Long before the america's were discovered and even longer before trade between countries.

It was a time of tales and magic. Stories of witches and trolls. But not only were there stories, there were the people who actually believed them. As they should have. Because it was a time when magic was _real_. Of course there were many tales. All over. But Trost had its own tales. Tales that were true. Because it was a time of magic. Magic and f_ear_. Trost was known all around for its tales which was why it was a town most didn't travel to.

Trost was a rather large village with a population of about five hundred at the time of the tale that needed to be told. It was considered large for the time and was well known for their tales. Trost was surrounded by forest on three sides. But not just any forest. The trees of the forest were so tall that you could never see the tops of them no matter how far away you were. Trost lived in the shadow of these trees and was almost always in shadow. But on the fourth side, was a vast land of fields where the villagers grew everything they could possible need to feed themselves. It was a self-sufficient village and rarely received visitors. But the villagers were just fine with that.

Of all the tales Trost had, there was one that stood out among the others. It was one children were told from the moment they were born and were reminded of it every birthday. Sometimes, even more than that. It was a tale that instilled fear into children and even still seemed to bother the adults. But at the center of every tale, there was the same message. It was clear as the sun in the sky and all knew it so very well.

No matter what, never ever go into the forest.

Why?

Well, there's the tale of the witch. And the tale of the wolf. There's also the tale of the shining floating ring and the other tale of the glowing orbs. And then, there's the tale of the Titan. Now that tale... That tale was the one that needed to be told. It needed to be fixed. Because things had changed since it had first been told.

It was a tale the children of Trost were told from a very young age because it was about a young child. The story was pretty basic in nature. It was about a young child who had wandered into the woods and wasn't heard from again for a very long time. His family had deemed him dead but then, years later, he returned. He was a handsome young man by then and the villagers welcomed him with open arms, thinking he had survived the woods. It was later that same night, during the celebration that the male turned. Legend told that he turned into a monstrously large creature, breaking through the ceiling and ate people. The creature was then scared back into the woods thanks to an angry mob and was never heard from again.

It was a great tale to instill fear into children. Of course they didn't want to turn into some murderous creature that ate people, so they avoided the woods like good children and listened to their parents. There was no doubt in the townspeople that the story was true and they took such things very seriously. But besides that, Trost was a nice village where the people were kind and the apples were the juiciest.

And I, Armin Arlert, happened to be one of those villagers. I grew up with those stories and knew them by heart. The fear was instilled in me and I didn't go near the forest like a good little boy. I worked hard in the fields with my father and spent the rest of my time in the attic of our home, reading books my grandfather had brought from other villages. I was a good child.

But times have changed. They have changed so very much and I've come to find that people needed to know the truth about Trost. And mainly, the truth about the tale of the Titan. It is my job to do that. No one's but mine. And that is exactly what this is. This is my story. Because I've felt for a while now, since the old village of Trost has been re-discovered, that things needed to be set straight. And who better than someone how lived it?

It is time people started believing in magic again. Because it's real and there are things out there you do need to fear. But the titans? Yea, they're not one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day considering it was the middle of winter. The ground was covered in snow and the villagers spent their day time working on making clothes and taking care of the animals so they didn't freeze. Though it had snowed quiet heavily the day before; with morning came the sun and a bright clear beautiful blue sky. But the wind was a little brisk and the air was nippy, so there was no way the snow was going to melt any time soon. And that was okay. The snow blanketed the village beautifully and made a smile come to my face as I stepped out of the cottage I shared with my family.

I wrapped my jacket around me a little tighter, checking to make sure all the buttons were in place before pulling my scarf up over my mouth. I shivered slightly at the cool wind and pulled down my blue stocking hat over my ears, crushing my thick blonde hair against my face, forehead, and neck. I smiled as I glanced around at the few cottages near my own, clutching a green bound book to my chest before taking off from my home.

The sun wasn't too high in the sky but I passed a few people as I moved through the village toward the center. My own home was near the outskirts and closer to the forest than most. Because of that, my mother always demanded me to be home before dark no matter how old I was. So even though I was a man now at the age of eighteen, my mother demanded me home before dark. And, being the good son i was, I did as she asked. I never saw a problem with it. I didn't have any friends to spend time with so I was usually home before dark as it was.

But today. Today was a special day. Though of course I had no intention of being out for long. I just wanted to get to Jean's as soon as possible. So I scurried along, my black boots crunching in the snow as I made my way through the village. I passed a few people, sending greetings as I did. The villagers of Trost were such nice people. At least on the outside. I knew what they thought of me when I wasn't around. I had heard enough from the arguments between my parents.

I was a young man of eighteen and had no interest of any of the females in the village. Nor did I have any interest in them. I spent my free time reading and even though I worked in the fields with my father, it was obvious I had no interest in taking over for him. I was far too interested in the books my grandfather had and in learning more about the world outside of my village. I wanted to travel and learn all that I could. And that was looked down upon in our village. Especially since most everyone around my age was either married or close to doing so.

I had plenty of talks with my father about it. He sat me down multiple times to talk to me about getting married or courting one of the girls from the village. But I really had no interest at all. I had my whole life ahead of me. So why did i have to marry at such a young age like everyone else? I'd known for a long time I wasn't like everyone else so why should I even pretend to be? But my father saw it differently. I could remember the countless fights we had about it and the even more fights he had with my mother and grandfather about it. At least the two of them supported me. The believed in my dreams to leave the village. My grandfather had always told me I was special and would make something out of myself.

My gloved fingers wrapped tighter around the book in my arms as I continued forward. The cold air felt nice against my round cheeks and it wasn't long before I arrived at Jean's home. It was a small cottage with a lovely little garden in the front. But that was all hidden by snow as I stepped up to the door and knocked against it three times. I waited patiently, chewing on my bottom lip as I heard footsteps inside.

The door swung open and I was greeted by the handsome face of one of the only people that could even be considered a friend of mine. A grin came to Jean's face and his light brown eyes lit up at the sight of me. "Armin!" He greeted, his tone pleased as he moved out of the doorway to allow me to enter.

I smiled up at him, brushing the snow from my boots against the frame of the door before stepping inside. "Hello Jean." I greeted him, turning to him as he closed the door behind me. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty damn great now." He gave me a wink and held his hand out to take my coat.

I shook my head at him however. "Oh, I can't stay." I informed him as I held out the book in my hands. "I can to return this and receive the book your father has for me."

Jean's face visibly fell but his grin stayed in place. "You bet." He took the book from my hands before moving past me into the open space of the living area. I followed him obediently, careful to not get the floor dirty as I did so. I chewed on my bottom lip as I glanced around while Jean received the book his father had for me. Jean was a few years older than I and I was not obvious to his affections even though I like to seem like I was. Truth be told, Jean had more of a chance than any of the girls in the village. But I wasn't prepared for such a thing. I had plans to leave the village once i had saved enough gold and I couldn't ever ask Jean to leave his family to go with me. I thought it bet to avoid his affections and hope he moved on. It stung a little, honestly, but it was for the best.

"Here it is." Jean's gravelly voice gained my attention as I shifted my blue eyes to him. He smiled at me as he held out a rather thick leather-bound book to me. "Father said you've been waiting for this for a while."

I carefully took the book from him and gazed over the leather cover, brushing my gloved fingers over it. "Oh, yes, I have." I glanced up at him. "I take it your father had a well trip?"

Jean shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as he looked me over, a glint in his eyes. "As well as always. He said Rose is thriving as always." He let out a breath of air. "He made out pretty well selling our iron work." He shrugged before glancing at the book I had pressed to my chest and wrapped my arms around. "He wouldn't tell me what that book was." He met my eyes with an inquiring look and I just smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's a book of fairy tales." I admitted softly, glancing away to the wooden floor. I could feel the heat on my round cheeks.

Jean blinked in surprise. "Fairy tales? I didn't know you liked those type of things."

"Well, I like learning all types of new things and fairy tales do always derive from some form of truth." I glanced out the large front windows of Jean's home to spot a few of the trees. "Even if they seem ludicrous at first."

Jean followed my eyes to the trees, a frown coming to his handsome features before he glanced away. "Yea, I suppose."

"Besides." I smiled and shifted my attention back to him. "It's hard to grow up sometimes. Hearing the hope and magic in these stories makes me feel a little better sometimes."

Jean's eyes lit up at my words and a soft smile came to his lips as his cheeks flushed with color. "Oh, yes, I understand. Perhaps sometime you'll read a few to me?"

I swallowed hard and gave him a warm smile. "Of course, Jean." After all, it wasn't like he could read himself. I was one of the few in the village who actually knew how to read. Reading wasn't something people needed to know to live.

His eyes lit up a little more at my words and a grin broke out on his lips. "Great."

I nodded and bowed my head slightly to him. "Well, I should be going. My grandfather is waiting for me. I'm supposed to help him clean out the storage attic."

"Oh, right. Of course." He smiled and moved toward me, his hand going to my lower back as he led me toward the door. I swallowed hard at the contact and even through my layers of thick clothing I could feel the warmth of his hand seep into my skin. Or perhaps that was my imagination. "Well, I hope you return soon." His breath was warm against my ear as he leaned down to speak to me. I felt a whimper creep up my throat but I pushed it down as I smiled at him, bowing my head when he opened the door. A cold wind blew past us and we both shivered. "Stay warm, Armin." He patted the top of my head before pulling away from me so I could step outside of the door.

"You as well, Jean. Be safe." I bowed my head to him fully, clutching the thick book in my hands as I stepped out of the house and turned to leave.

"You as well, Armin!" He called as I left before shutting the door.

I nodded to myself as I turned to return home. I couldn't wait to curl up beside the fire and read the book of fairy tales in my hands. I was sure grandfather would love for me to read a few to him as well. And even perhaps mother would settle for a story or two. At least until father returned home from working in the iron mill when I would have to hide the book away. I wasn't willing to have a repeat of the last time he found one of my books. I was still a little hurt at the loss and mother still berated him for throwing something so precious into the fire.

I shook my head at the slightly violent memory and focused on my walk home. I really did need to leave Trost. It wasn't where I belonged and I knew that. I wasn't sure where I belonged but it certainly wasn't Trost. I was meant to travel the world. To see the lands of sand and the land of water that had no end. I had to see the things I had read about in my grandfather's books. My skin crawled and my heart pounded at the idea of leaving. But I wouldn't be able to leave any time soon. I was close to having enough gold but I couldn't leave in the beginning of winter. It would be too dangerous. And the winters in Trost could last up to five months depending on the year. Though, lately, they had spanned just a little less than that. Perhaps this was the year. The year I finally left home. I could only hope after all.

I was nearly home when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. The sun was barely high enough in the sky to be considered mid morning and I hadn't even realized I had sidestepped the normal trail back home. I could see home not far away but I was a little closer to the forest than I was used to. I blinked in surprise and glanced around me, seeing no one around. The cool wind blew slightly and I shifted to return to the worn path back home. But I suddenly stopped once again. I winced, feeling a slight tug on my mind. I blinked at the strange feeling before slowly turning toward the forest.

My eyes scanned the edge of the forest, a sickening chill running down my spine as I did so. I had to move. I had to keep going and go home. But there was something... There. My eyes paused on the small figure at the edge of the woods. I blinked in surprise and found my eyes widening as I focused on the small creature. It... It couldn't be. My lips parted and without realizing it, my feet were carrying me closer to the edge of the forest. I crossed the large span of untouched snow as I moved toward the rare creature.

Never in my life had I seen a snow bunny. It was larger than most of the bunnies I'd seen and the same white as the freshly fallen snow. But its eyes; its eyes were the color of fresh blood. It was unlike anything I had ever seen or read about it. My boots crunched against the snow, leaving tracks behind me as I moved. I'd entered the shadow of the trees and I shivered at the decrease in temperature but my feet still didn't stop moving. And then I heard it. I blinked, snapping my head around at the sound of my name being called.

My gloved fingers dug into the leather-bound book that was pressed to my chest as I watched my grandfather waving to me from out home. Of course he could see me. I was a spot of blue in a sea of white. He was calling my name rather frantically and waving his arms above his head. I tilted my head at him confused and shifted to take a step toward him. But then there was that tug again. A stronger feeling this time and I glanced back at the bunny. It ventured past the line of bush toward me and I stared at it for a moment. My feet shifted and without realizing it, I was moving toward the bunny again. I could still hear the frantic cries of my grandfather and soon, he was joined by other voices. Some I recognized. Like my mother, Krista, and I believe I heard Jean's voice. But they were murky. Like like were underwater. Or I was underwater. How strange.

The snow bunny hopped backwards a few times before disappearing back into the bushes. A surge of panic came over me and suddenly, my feet were moving faster. My boots crunched the snow as I pressed forward, practically running after the bunny. I couldn't explain my fascination with the bunny but I had to find it. I reached the tree line and wasted no time in pushing through the bush. I heard an agonized scream echo behind me but I was too focused on finding the bunny. It was darker than it had been outside the forest and I found it harder to see.

Then the bunny appeared from under a bush and looked right at me. A smile came to my lips before the bunny was hopping away. I swallowed hard past a pain in my chest that I ignored as I moved forward after the bunny. I stumbled after it, not too careful of the the roots and bushes that line the forest floor. I nearly fell a few times but I managed to stay on my feet as I followed the bunny.

It wasn't long before I broke through the bush and entered what seemed to be a small path way. It was clear of debris and bush and the bunny was hopping along down it. Snow covered practically everything but the tall trees gave the impression that it was close to nightfall even though I knew it wasn't. I stepped onto the seemingly untouched path and followed the bunny's tracks. It was still within sight and I felt like I was being pulled along by it. Like there was a string attached to it and I was attached to the other end of the string. But it wasn't something I could fight. It wasn't even something I wanted to fight.

I wasn't sure how long I followed the bunny. I followed it deeper into the forest and the deeper I went, the darker it grew and the taller the bigger the trees seemed to get. The path grew wider as I walked and I shifted to pulled my scarf over my nose and mouth. It was bitter cold. So cold it felt like spikes were piercing my skin every time the wind blew. It was a type of cold I had never felt before. A bitter and dark cold. My breath came out in white puffs through the scarf but I kept moving. The bunny didn't stop and it didn't even look back at me. Just continued to hop forward like it knew I would keep following it.

Finally, after a span of time I couldn't even count, we came to a clearing. It was a vast space of white without any trees. I glanced up to notice that even the canopy of trees had opened up to blue sky. The sun glistened on the untouched snow and I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful it all was. The bunny paused at the edge of the clearing, glancing back at me before continuing forward into the clearing. I blinked but followed the bunny, still clutching the book to my chest.

The snow cracked under my feet and that should have been the first warning sign. Why would there be a large span of untouched snow in the middle of a large forest? It wasn't just any clearing. I paused when I was close to the middle of the clearing and saw that the bunny had stopped. It sat on its hind legs and just watched me. I tilted my head at it and moved to take a step forward. That was when I heard it. The sickening cracking sound.

_No._ And then it all hit me hard like a brick to my stomach. My breath was gone and my lips parted to let out a rather loud scream. What was I thinking?! Following a bunny into this cursed place?! The fog over my mind was gone and I could finally think straight. I could finally notice that the bunny was _smirking_ at me. "N-No." I mumbled through chapped lips and moved to step backwards only to hear the cracking sound once again. I whimpered and tossed the book away from me, hoping to lessen my own weight. Of course there wasn't some random open clearing in a forest. It was a _lake_. The damn bunny lead me to a frozen _lake_. A lake that was now cracking beneath my feet. I'd been lead to my own death. The stories I heard as a child were so very true. How... How could this happen to me?

My hands formed fists at my sides and I felt the scorching heat of my tears against my cheeks. My entire body shook and my chest contorted in the most painful way. They saw me. My family s_aw_ me walk into these woods. A sob escaped my lips as I shuffled my feet, trying to figure out my best option. But... I was too late. Not even a second after that sob came from my lips, the ice cracked beneath my feet and I fell.

The water was bitter cold as it surrounded me. It felt like a thousand tiny mouths biting at me with sharp teeth all at once. I did my best to swim to the surface but the cold water made my many layers of clothing heavy and I scrambled for something to grab onto. The edge of the broken ice just broke away more in my hands as i grabbed at it, starting to panic. I couldn't die. I just couldn't. My chest felt like a rock had been sat on it and my breath became harder to find. My body convulsed into shivers and it became impossible for me to pull myself up onto the ice. And then I just knew. There was no way out of this. I was going to die and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

My hand slipped on the edge of the ice as it broke and I found myself sinking beneath the bitter cold water. I stopped fighting and just allowed myself to sink. I could only pray that my death would be quick. Because there was nothing else I could. I should have... I should have accepted Jean's affections when I had the chance. I should have told my mother I loved her before I left that morning. I should have hugged my grandfather just a little longer and... I should have told my father that... That I loved him. Even if we didn't get along and had different views... I should have made sure he knew that I loved him and I respected him. But it was too late now...

A choking gasp came from my lips as my hand was suddenly _grabbed_ and I was yanked upwards out of the water. My eyes snapped open just as I was pulled away from the cracking ice and to a much stronger area. I huffed for air, finding the bitter cold air making my chest hurt even more. I whined and whimpered as I laid on my back, my body convulsing with shivers. I huffed for air, wincing at the pain as I stared up at the clear sky. Then, a shadow was over me and a strange face came into view. I blinked hard at the creature above me. It was at least twice the height of a normal man and there was skin. So much skin. And it's face... His face was so strange. His ears pointed up out of his chin length black hair and his eyes were oddly shaped. But they were the most beautiful color of green I had ever seen in my life. For a moment, he looked human to me in my half-unconscious mindset. But then I noticed his mouth. His strange mouth. The skin was pulled back away from his teeth and I couldn't even tell if he had lips. He was... so very strange...

Whatever he was, he was suddenly gone from my sight as my eyes slipped close. I couldn't... I couldn't feel anything anymore. I released a whine before all I could feel and see was darkness.

* * *

**Well, that's it. For the first chapter anyway. What did you think? There's a lot going down. A lot. I look forward to writing more. But is it worth continuing? I sure hope so!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Addy~**


End file.
